Metallo Attrezzo Resistances
The Metallo Attrezzo Resistances is a secret organization that are residing on Rialto State in a hidden hideout in the Vignole Hills underground and created a , led by the founder and leader, Mario. They are the only force in the state that directly opposes the Koopa Pirates and seek to dismantle it. They are particularly against the Koopa Family of Rialto State who control and benefit from the corruption of the powerful Yonko pirate crew. Overview The Metallo Attrezzo Resistances' primary objective is to fight against the Koopa Pirates. Their main purpose is to take back the State and try to bring back the ways that it was over 20 years ago. Over the years they have build the underground hideout slash city where they trained children into adulthood the way of Haki and the Six Powers in order to have a strong force. They also have some inventors and scientist to create many powerful weapons and the leader of the inventers and scientist, and one of the Fire Commanders Elvin and his job is he and his group to create weapons the could overpower the pirate crew. Over time the women needs to have children in order to have larger numbers and when the children turn 9 they have to go through training until they are 18. The organization would also send a person on a recon mission and also send then to become regular citizens in order for them to do more recon mission. Flag The Metallo Attrezzo Resistances' flag is black with a image a skill with a red hat, a mustache, referencing their leader, while also have two wrenches serving as crossbones. The letters "M" and "R" are display on each of the skull, while the letter "A" is at the bottom of it. Organization Supreme Commander *'"Savior" Mario' - Supreme Commander: He is the Supreme Commander of Metallo Attrezzo Resistances, and the husband of Peach and the father of Fernando, and he has the mastery of Haki and Six Powers, while also having a mastery of Flame Kempo. Chief of Staff The Chief of Stay is the second-in-command and overseeing the army's personal and serving as a powerful and strangest fighter of the organization. *'Luigi the Metal King' - Chief of Staff: He is the younger brother of Mario, and serving as the Chief of Staff of the organization, who ate the Tool-Tool Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn any part of their bodies into tools, making the user a Tool Human. Fire Commander The Fire Commanders are the executive officers of the organization and each are station on the small regions of the Rialto State, and they are the strongest fighters and each group have their numbers of armies. They also have there own underground hideouts and preparing for the war to start. *'Elvin the Machinist' - Fire Commander/Weapon Inventor: He is a inventor of weapons for the organization and one of the Fire Commander, and his weapon of choice is a mech suit with a freeze gun. He also have jet boots and electro gauntlets.